


Under the Stars

by Tigerlily26



Series: ReddieWeek2020 [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prom, Rated T for Trashmouth, ReddieWeek2020, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26
Summary: Prompt for ReddieWeek2020 Day 5- PromFor weeks Richie had been trying to find the right way to ask Eddie to prom. He had almost asked him two weeks before when they had gotten ice cream together, but Ben had interrupted. He had tried again down by the quarry to no avail, and one more time in the week prior as they sat in the hammock together, but he couldn’t work up the nerves. Now he had definitely more than missed his chance as they were already there.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh (mentioned), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stan Uris (Mentioned)
Series: ReddieWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	Under the Stars

For weeks Richie had been trying to find the right way to ask Eddie to prom. He had almost asked him two weeks before when they had gotten ice cream together, but Ben had interrupted. He had tried again down by the quarry to no avail, and one more time in the week prior as they sat in the hammock together, but he couldn’t work up the nerves. Now he had definitely more than missed his chance as they were already there. 

After his failed attempts Bill had wrapped Eddie, Mike, and him into all going stag together like they did at all the homecomings before hand, god they were a bunch of sad sacks. He had claimed there was no reason they couldn’t all go and have fun together just because Stan had a date with a girl named Patty, and Ben had finally worked up the courage to ask out Beverly. In all honesty he had only agreed because Eddie said he was going, however he was starting to think it was a mistake.

Earlier when he had driven up to the school and walked into the overly decorated gym, he could’ve sworn his heart was going to leave his body, and that he would die right there. Eddie despite having claimed to not have own any clothes for the occasion had shown up looking like a dream. His chocolate brown hair was freed from whatever the hell he put in it, and filled with small waves and curls. He wore fancy black slacks with a white dress shirt tucked neatly into the top. Don’t even get him started on the perfectly plain sensible black tie that sent Richie’s head spinning into the gutter. Maybe he could work up the nerves to do something after all.

When he finally made his presence known to the group the night went just about as he had expected it to. Richie had busied himself with harassing Eddie and the rest of the dateless losers, but mostly Eddie. A few times he had broken away to get himself more of the crummy fruit punch they offered, or to steal Beverley away from Ben for a song or two. And once he had gotten the whole group out on the dance floor, only for them to get off as fast as possible when they had all remembered first hand what Bill called “dancing”. The evening however took a different turn when Richie came back from a dance with Bev and spotted Eddie in a corner while the others talked to a small group of girls.

“Hey Eds, how’s it going?” he said, desperately trying to keep his nerves from sinking into his voice.

He didn’t look up. “I guess it’s fine, I’m not sure why I keep coming to these things though. To many bodies all packed into one room, someone’s bound to get sick.”

“If you’re not really enjoying yourself… do you wanna get out of here?” Fuck keeping nerves out of his voice, he just had top keep himself from passing out.

“We can’t just-” whatever he was going to say died on his lips when he looked up to see the taller boy practically shaking. “-okay, let’s get out of here.” He gave Richie a small reassuring smile. Before Richie could stop himself he grabbed hold of Eddie’s hand and pulled him through the exit towards the parking lot.

“Any plans on where to go?” Eddie asked, glancing over at him.

Richie didn’t chance returning the glance.“I have a place, but it’s a surprise.” 

All Eddie could do was nod in response as they piled into his truck and pulled out onto the road. They sat in silence as Richie took them down several winding back roads, before seeming to find the one he was looking for. After a few more minutes they pulled into a small clearing and stopped. Richie quickly hopped out of the car and walked into the center of the clearing and just stood there looking up. Eddie hesitated for a few moments before following him, stopping by his side in the middle of the clearing. Eddie looked to him, trying to figure out what was going on that had him acting this way, but he could barely make out anything, so instead he joined him in looking at the sky.

“Wow,” he breathed out. It was amazing how much difference a short drive out of the town made. The sky above was perfectly clear and shown bright with millions of stars, it didn’t seem so dark out anymore.

Richie finally turned to look at him. “Yea, it’s pretty amazing. Found it a few months ago while out for a drive and just couldn’t keep away.” 

“Rich, what are we doing out here?” he asked, facing his friend. In a flash all nervousness had seemed to return to Richie’s body.

“Well I mean… I just thought… maybe, stay here I’ll be right back,” he stumbled out before running back to the truck, stumbling and almost falling along the way.

Eddie turned his attention back to the night sky and sat down on the clearings soft grass. Not even a moment later a soft melody filled the area. Richie had gone and turned on his truck's radio. Before he hurried his way back to where Eddie sat and stuck out his hand.

“Umm, may I have this dance?” Illuminated by the now bright headlights Eddie could see that he looked as though he might pass out. Eddie stared at him for a moment before talking the hand and letting himself be hoisted to his feet.

“Yes you may.” Eddie moved his left hand to rest it on Richie’s waist, and taking advantage of the hand he was already holding, he intertwined their fingers and began a gentle sway. Soon Richie seemed to realize what he was doing and brought his hand to the back of his neck and joined in the swaying. 

There they stood swaying together underneath the stars, in their own little world together. They stayed like that for the whole song, and when one turned to two, and two turned to three Richie dared to pull the other boy into his chest, making it far more intimate than it should be. But Eddie didn’t fight it, and he didn’t move away, in fact he leaned into the touch, resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that slowly swaying until the song came to an end and Eddie pulled his head back to look at Richie.

“Richie, am I reading this right? Did you bring me out here to dance with me?” he asked, searching the other's eyes. All Richie did was nod in response, something akin to shame and embarrassment creeping onto his face. “Why didn’t you just ask me to dance at prom?” He knew why, but he needed to hear it.

“God Eds, you know why. We couldn’t dance like this in there, they would’ve chased us out,” he gripped Eddie’s hand a little tighter, and he squeezed back.

“Why does it matter to you whether or not we got to dance like this? Why bother if it meant going out of your way to take us out here?” He needed to hear it.

For a moment Richie looked as though he might try and bolt, instead he let out a sigh and looked up at the star before bringing his head back down to meet Eddie’s eyes. “Because I wanted to dance with the boy I liked. Because I wanted to hold you, and hold your hand. And I just wanted to share this place with you.” There it was.

Eddie didn’t hesitate to shift his hand from Richie’s waist to the back of his head. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He leaned forward and connected their lips, letting his eyes flutter shut. For a few moments Richie tensed before relaxing into it, and pulling Eddie’s body flush against his own. After a lifetime the two broke apart and Eddie spoke.

“God Richie, I like you too. Why did you never say anything?”

“I was scared to ruin the best thing I’ve ever had,” he said, plain and simple.

“Well I’m glad you took the chance, I probably would’ve been a disaster rooming together with all the tension.”

“Yea, well now I get to take not only my best friend to college with me, but my… boyfriend?” The last part came out as a question.

Eddie nodded. “I like the sound of that.” He couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face, but he could help the one Richie wore, he leaned up to kiss it off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, just a heads up I won't be posting the next two for reddie week until Monday as I'm going to be away from my computer
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr [Derpyanimatesstuff](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpyanimatesstuff)


End file.
